


Save a Hover Bike, Ride a Space Captain

by ScarlettBeat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'You lived!' sex, Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Riding, Sex, Shadam, Switching, Top Adam, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBeat/pseuds/ScarlettBeat
Summary: After defeating Sendak, Adam and Shiro catch up on four years of being apart from each other!IN A WORLD WHERE ADAM FUCKING LIVED!“Punish?” Shiro asks confusedly, wincing as he feels the plug being pushed in.“Yes, I think some punishment for you is in order. Not only did you go off and leave me for Kerberos, you got yourself kidnapped by aliens, lose one of your arms, and then die and somehow get brought back.”





	Save a Hover Bike, Ride a Space Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of the idea of Adam Punishing Shiro when he finally comes home. My self indulgent ass also needed for Shadam/Adashi content. If you want something done you gotta do it youself.

He thinks back to how it all started with Adam taking them home after getting discharged from the hospital after defeating Sendak and fighting the robeast being piloted by an Altean. The second the door closed they were shoving each other against the wall and locking lips. They stumble their way to the bedroom Shiro is pushed onto the bed, Adam following suit on top of him while attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Adam starts to unbutton their Garrison tops and then moves down to suck on Shiro’s nipples, making him give a low moan. He then takes Shiro’s hands in one of his and traps him above his head, his other hand reaching behind him. Shiro being distracted by his lovers mouth assaulting his neck and lips he didn’t notice what he was doing until he heard a noise 

CLICK

Shiro feels the cold metal around his wrist and he isn’t sure if he’s in hell or heaven right now. Here he was half hard, cuffed to the headboard of his bed with the man he’s been waiting to see since he was blasted off to space for Kerberos caging over his trapped body . As he looks from his trapped hands back to Adam, he sees him taking his glasses off a sadistic look pass across his glinting eyes.

“Oh quiznack.” Shiro breathes, and Adam gives a low chuckle making him shiver. 

“‘Oh quiznack’ is right Takashi.” God he missed the way Adam says his name. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you these past 4 years?” 

Shiro gives a guilty look and looks up at Adam with puppy dog eyes. 

“Don’t think those puppy dog eyes are going to work on me this time Takashi.” he then starts to unbutton Shiro’s pants, his half hard erection finally getting some room to breathe. Adam takes off Shiro’s pants and boxers with one swift tug and starts to palm his length, making Shiro buck his hips.

“God, Adam! Yes!” he moans.

“Four years without my touch has made you so sensitive Takashi.” Adam grins as he speeds up his hand, wet noises filling the room and it only serves to turn them both of them on more. Just as Shiro is about to tip over the edge the hand stops and he can’t help but give a little choked sob. 

“Dammit Adam!”

Adam then reaches over to the bed stand and opens the drawer pulling out some lube and what looks like a butt plug. 

“What? You didn’t think that’s how you were going to cum did you?” Adam teases and Shiro feels his cheeks blush and his cock twitch in response at his lovers sadistic teasing. Adam opens the cap of lube and puts a generous amount onto his fingers before spreading one of Shiro’s legs and inserting a finger into his hole. 

“Mmmn!” Shiro lets out a breathy moan as he tries to get used to the feeling again. Dammit, he hates it when Adam is right. Four years without Adam’s touch has made him sensitive, but he also realizes how much he has been craving it since he’s left.

Adam soon joins a second finger and starts to scissor the inside.

“Just like that babe!” Shiro praises his lover.

Doing his best to stretch Shiro open, all the while Shiro is begging and becoming wrecked under him. Adam finally finds what he’s looking for when Shiro gives a loud yell and he immediately starts aiming for that spot with each thrust of his fingers, finally adding a third. He dips his head down to suck on the tip of Shiro’s cock where beads of precum began to leak and swirls his tongue around the head.

“Adam! Yes yes yes!” Shiro’s hips buck wildly into Adam’s fingers and mouth trying to get them to go deeper and for Adam to take him in farther. Just as he was finally about to reach orgasm he feels the fingers withdraw and the warmth around his cock leave and he almost cries. He’s been denied twice and nothing has made him want to cry more than now. “Adam! No, please!” he begs and Adam just shakes his head.

“Don’t worry Takashi, I’ll give you all the pleasure you want. I have to punish you first though.” Adam scolds while slowly inserting the plug into him. 

“Punish?” Shiro asks confusedly, wincing as he feels the plug being pushed in. 

“Yes, I think some punishment for you is in order. Not only did you go off and leave me for Kerberos, you got yourself kidnapped by aliens, lose one of your arms, and then die and somehow get brought back.” Adam then removes his own pants and boxers, his hard on finally springing free and Shiro licks his lips. He pours some lube on his fingers again before turning around, his ass facing Shiro and slides a finger into himself while giving a loud moan. 

Shiro tries to move his hands towards Adam but all he gets its the rattles of the cuffs and he gives a low whine. “Adam, let me touch you!” he begs and Adam clicks his tongue. 

“I told you, you’ll get your pleasure after I punish you. Guess I need to teach you to be patient.” he says while taking a small remote and flicking a switch. 

Shiro feels the plug in his ass vibrate and he gives a small cry, eyes rolling into the back of his head and gritting his teeth the sensation. He tries to press his hips down to push the plug deeper, but it doesn’t do much because the vibrations aren’t enough to bring him over the edge. 

“Now you can sit there and wait until I'm done.” Adam says while sliding a second finger into himself. Shiro can’t take his eyes off Adam’s hand going in and out of his own ass. Between the vibrating plug and watching Adam, Shiro feels himself getting harder by the moment, more precum spilling over from his cock and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold out. He sees Adam take his fingers out and turn towards him.

“Four years Takashi. Four years without your cock and having nothing but my fingers, shitty dildos and a vibe in my ass.” He straddles over Shiro’s and finally slides down onto his cock making them both give a loud moan. “And nothing has satisfied my hole as much as your dick filling it.”

Adam starts to move his hips slow and tauntingly until he feels Shiro buck up into him and hits that sweet spot inside him 

“Ahhh!” he gives a few pants before picking up his pace, “Even though it’s been four years, your body still knows where my favorite spot is.” Adam gradually become faster slamming down onto Shiro’s cock making them both of them cry out in pleasure until they both release. 

“Nghh! Takashi!” 

“Adam!”

Adam relishes in the feeling of being filled by his lover after four years without it. He looks down to see Shiro’s chest steadily rise and fall, taking in deep breaths as he comes down from their high. 

“It’s not enough.” Adam mutters.

“Wha-ahh!” Shiro tries to ask but cuts himself off with a moan as Adam starts to ride him again. “Adam! Just came...sensitive!” He barely manages to choke out as he tries to squirm away but to no avail due to the handcuffs restricting him and the plugg still continues to vibrate.

“That’s adorable Takashi! You think we’re done after one little orgasm. Do I need to remind you again that it’s been four years? Let’s try one orgasm for every year, shall we?” 

Shiro eyes are wide in shock, did Adam miss him and his dick so much? As he tries to regulate his breathing, being careful not to release early he feels the vibrations in his ass speed up and he lets out a cry as his vision goes white and he cums once again. He feels the vibrations slow down and he sees Adam’s cocky grin.

“No need to hold back for my sake Takashi. After all, whoever gains a few extra orgasms will just be in heaven right?” Adam turns the vibrator up by one notch and Shiro is hardly able to think due to the overstimulation.

Shiro is not sure whether to call this heaven or hell. He throws his head back and grits his teeth as he feels Adam resume his pace and the plug continue to assault his hole. He licks his lips as he watches Adam’s hand drop down to his own member and gives it a few strokes before he releases, cum spilling across Shiro’s chest.

Adam falls onto Shiro’s chest and he could care less about how sticky the cum feels against them. If anything it feels fucking amazing.

“Adam” Shiro says lowly. “Uncuff me, take this plug out of my ass and let me fuck you! I need to touch you!” 

Adam sees the predatory look in his eyes and reaches over to grab the key from the bed stand. The second he unlocks Shiro’s handcuffs he feels himself falling back and he finds himself looking up to see Shiro taking the plug out of himself. 

“About time, it was getting tiring do all the work my-AHHH!” He lets out a scream as soon as Shiro gives a hard deep thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate perfectly. “Takashi! Right there! More!” tears spill over his eyes as Shiro slams into his prostate. He then feels Shiro’s lips slam onto his and Adam moans into his mouth at each hard thrust. 

“Takashi! Cum with me!” Adam yells and they both tip over the edge for a third time. He wants to go for that fourth orgasm, needs it but his ass feels too sore and abused. He feels Shiro pull out of him and just as he was about to ask what he’s doing he sees Shiro on his hands and knees with his ass presented to him. 

“Fill me up Adam.” He breathes and Shiro’s lust filled eyes meet his. Adam crawls to get behind Shiro, palming his cock to hardness again and inserts himself into Shiro’s gaping hole. 

“Fuck Takashi! You feel so good!” 

“Wreck me Adam!” Shiro cries out and Adam starts slamming into him with a fast, brutal pace. 

“You like this don’t you?” Adam leans down to Shiro’s ear. “You like me fucking you so hard that you’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow” Shiro lets out more cries as Adam continues to talk dirty. “What will your teammates say to you tomorrow when they see you limping?” 

That last and final sentence sends Shiro over the edge, a gush of cum spilling from his cock and dripping onto the comforter under them, but Adam doesn’t stop his pace.

“A-Adam! Ohh! P-please Sto-ahh! No more!” Shiro continues to moan and tears stream down his face as Adam keeps plowing into him. He then grabs Shiro’s cock, hands moving in time  
with his thrusts.. “So sensitive.” He sobs.. 

After a few more thrusts Adam finally spills into him and Shiro sighs in satisfaction. His eyes start to flutter shut and his limbs give away, but Adam catches him before he could fall onto the cum stained comforter. 

“I love you.” He hears Adam murmur into his ear as he wraps his arms around Shiro and kisses his head. 

 

Shiro leans back into Adam’s chest and lifts his hand to intertwine it with one of Adam’s. “ I love you too.”


End file.
